Sector Fleet Team
This page describes additional rules in Sector Fleet games with higher Fleet Point totals. The following rules allow players to play Armada using standard objectives with as many as eight players, each controlling their own fleet as part of two opposing teams. Sector Fleet Rule (multi-player games) Many game effects in Armada are written for the default two-player game. When resolving game effects that are complicated by the multiplayer format, use the follow guidelines: * When a game effect refers to the [[Initiative|first player]] or second player, treat it as referring to the first or second team, instead. When a game effect refers to each player, treat it as referring to each ''team ''instead. * Each team includes one player designated as the Grand Admiral, who makes high-level decisions for that team. This role exists to resolve choices that are complicated by the presence of teammates’ fleets, so that game play continues smoothly. * When a game effect refers to “your opponent”, treat it as referring to any player on the opposing team that satisfies the effect’s other conditions. If this does not resolve the situation, treat it as referring to the opposing Grand Admiral. * Whenever a team would resolve an effect, if it is not clear which player on the team would resolve that effect, the Grand Admiral of that team resolves that effect. * Players are encouraged to communicate with each other and make the most of the multiplayer experience. Teammates can collaborate while constructing their fleets, and may freely discuss their strategies and show each other their assigned command dials during play as long as they remain at the table while doing so. * The Grand Admiral controls player activation order, each player still assigns their own command dials, decides which of their ships or squadrons to activate when it is their turn to do so, and resolves all of their own game effects. Grand Admirals (and other players) should respect their teammates’ gameplay decisions and not attempt to micro-manage each others’ fleets. Special Rules Each team’s total forces consist of multiple individual fleets, each with its own commander. Each fleet is exclusively controlled by its player as an individual fleet. Ships and squadrons from a player’s fleet count ships and squadrons from players’ fleets on the opposing team as enemy. Ships and squadrons from a player’s fleet treat ships and squadrons from other players’ fleets on the same team as friendly, with the following exceptions: * A commander’s “friendly” effect can only be resolved by ships and squadrons of the controlling player’s fleet. * Effects that set aside friendly ships and squadrons can only set aside ships and squadrons of the controlling player’s fleet. * If all of a player’s ships are destroyed, that player continues to play and can activate their remaining squadrons during the Squadron Phase or when a teammate’s ship resolves a command. * After Setup, each player whose commander does not have a “friendly” effect must choose one opponent. The “enemy” effect of that commander only resolves against ships or squadrons controlled by the chosen opponent. Category:Sector Fleet Rules